


Solo cinque minuti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Toro scatenato [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, Ten Years Later, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lambo vent'anni nel futuro ha sofferto tanto e l'affetto per Tsuna e Hayato ha finito per deformarsi in un desiderio devastante ed ha solo cinque minuti per appagarlo.





	Solo cinque minuti

**Author's Note:**

> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Hayato Gokudera/Lambo 20yl!Lambo.  
> Titolo: Solo cinque minuti

Solo cinque minuti

“Ridai immediatamente i compiti al Decimo, Stupida Mucca!” gridò Gokudera. Balzò e cercò di afferrare Lambo, quest’ultimo ridacchiò, estrasse il bazooka dai capelli mori a riccioli e vi saltò all’indietro.

Hayato tossì, venendo colpito da una nuvoletta violetta e davanti a lui si materializzò il Lambo del futuro.

Gokudera sbiancò e si sedette, incrociò le gambe.

“T-tu non sei… il Lambo dei dieci anni…” esalò.

Lambo si piegò in avanti e gli porse la mano, sorridendogli.

“Ci dev’essere stato un piccolo guasto. Sono quello dei vent’anni, può succedere. Durerò cinque minuti esattamente come l’altro e poi potrai portare il bazooka a riparare da Giannini, Gokudera-kun” disse con modo di fare affabile.

Gokudera corrugò la fronte e gli afferrò la mano, facendosi aiutare a rialzarsi.

“Sono felice di poterti incontrare. Non ho mai potuto chiederti perdono” disse Lambo dei vent’anni.

“Per cosa?” chiese Gokudera.

“Tu e Vongola-san siete stati come un padre e una madre per me. Però, più gli anni passavano, più mi rendevo conto che, forse mitizzandovi, i miei sentimenti verso di voi cambiavano” disse Lambo. Teneva un occhio chiuso e su di esso ricadevano delle spesse ciocche more.

“Cosa intendi?” chiese Hayato, rabbrividendo.

< La sua voce è così calda, adulta. È davvero il nostro piccolo Lambo? Sembra così triste, deve aver sofferto molto > pensò.

Lambo si sfilò la pesante giacca che indossava e gliela mise sulle spalle.

“Da quando siete morti, eravate lontani dagli occhi, ma non dalla mente. Non voglio decidere tardi anche questa volta. Ho solo cinque minuti, ti prego, perdonami” sussurrò. Si piegò in avanti, i capelli lisci gli ricadevano morbidamente ai lati del viso, alcune treccine li decoravano.

Hayato ne accarezzò una.

“Stai con I-pin, vero?” chiese.

Lambo annuì e gli afferrò il mento, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

Hayato sgranò gli occhi e si ritrasse, rabbrividendo.

“Cosa?” esalò con voce rauca.

“La mia intera vita si è trasformata in una fuga. Sarò costretto a nascondermi per il resto della mia esistenza. Ti prego, donami quest’attimo di pace” implorò Lambo.

Hayato strinse le labbra, lo afferrò per il braccio e lo spintonò, facendolo abbassare. Vide il proprio riflesso nell’iride verde smeraldo di Lambo.

“V-va bene” esalò. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con foga, una serie di fulminelli passarono da un corno all’altro nella testa di Lambo.

Lambo aiutò Gokudera a stendersi ed iniziò a spogliarlo, scopriva porzioni sempre più generose della pelle candida di Hayato, accarezzandolo. Stuzzicava i suoi punti di pressione, le labbra di Gokudera divennero rosso fuoco, mentre l’altro lo denudava completamente. Si slacciò la pesante cintura e fece in modo che Hayato fosse steso completamente sulla propria giacca.

< Non voglio che Lambo soffra così, mai. Le sue mani sono tremendamente esperte, adulte, ma con la decisione di chi si aggrappa a uno scoglio per non annegare. Io voglio che quel Bovino possa vivere tutta la sua vita rimanendo se stesso, simpatico, allegro, mangione e un po’ frignone > pensò Hayato. 

“Fai finta che io sia chiunque tu voglia, Vongola o Yamamoto-kun. Entrambi, come te, sono stati dei modelli per me” disse Lambo. Si sfilò la maglietta candida, lasciando scoperto il petto muscoloso su cui si sbatté la collanina con i denti aguzzi.

“Hai preso decisamente molto dal maniaco del baseball” ammise Gokudera, avvampando.

Lambo gli sfilò i candelotti di dinamite che teneva nascosti e gli posò dei baci sul collo, facendogli sfuggire dei sospiri.

“Sono passato da preda a cacciatore. Un tempo sognavo di diventare un forte toro, ora sono direttamente colui che scuoia gli orsi a mani nude” sibilò.

Gokudera si aggrappò a lui, stringendolo a sé e gli accarezzò le spalle.

“Allora il me del futuro ha fallito, ha perso quel tuo lato tenero e dolce” gemette.

“Sei morto” rispose Lambo, si mise le sue gambe alla vita. 

< Quando ero piccolo pensavo che con loro avremmo potuto fare infiniti progetti, saremmo stati una famiglia. Credevo addirittura di poter volare. Ora di quei sogni mi è rimasto solo l’antico sbaglio. Se potessi rimanere qui, rifarmi una vita, invece l’unica cosa che otterrò sarà la conquista di questo maledetto mondo che si diverte a privarmi di tutto > pensò. Si sfilò i boxer e Hayato rabbrividì, notando che aveva un marchio sulla pelle.

< Lo ha anche Lambo? Il nostro bimbo ha già dovuto soffrire delle tale sofferenze? > si chiese. Si lasciò sfuggire un verso lungo e roco, mentre Lambo iniziava a prepararlo.

“Cinque minuti volano in un battito di ciglia” bisbigliò Lambo, leccandogli il petto candido.

< Cinque minuti per cambiare la mia mente >. Prese il rosato capezzolo di Hayato in bocca e lo succhiò vigorosamente.

< Cinque minuti per mettere a posto la mia mente >. Lo penetrò con un terzo dito, muovendosi sempre più velocemente dentro di lui. Si stese su di lui, allontanandosi dal suo capezzolo turgido e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Hayato” lo chiamò, Hayato si arcuò verso di lui. Lambo gli sfilò le dita da dentro, con una mano gli accarezzò un gluteo, mentre con l’altra iniziava ad accarezzargli il membro.

< Cinque minuti per sussurrare il tuo nome. Cinque minuti di beatitudine, e di bugie… ti farò addossare tutta la colpa per il mio triste destino? >. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, Hayato si strinse così forte da graffiarli la pelle ambrata, mentre Lambo si muoveva con delle spinte secche dentro di lui.

Hayato gettò indietro la testa, vide il vento smembrare le nuvole candide, dando vita a dei caroselli candidi. Nei suoi occhi verde oliva si rifletteva il cielo azzurro, mentre le sue pupille si dilatavano. 

Lambo chiuse gli occhi, lo leccava, baciava, mordeva, stringendogli i fianchi, aiutandolo a spingersi verso di lui, mentre lo prendeva a fondo.

< Da dove vengo io esistono solo sagome sfumate, pioggia battente, il cielo si è spento. Le opinioni cambiano, le opportunità falliscono e i treni deragliano > pensò.

Hayato gemeva, le labbra sporte, iniziò a muovere con più foga il bacino.

< Cinque minuti in un battito di ciglia, cinque minuti per capire come cambiare la mia vita e quella del Decimo per far sì che ciò non accada > si disse.

Lambo gli accarezzò il membro, fino a farlo venire, ma continuò a spingersi dentro di lui, il suo respiro era roco, rantolante.

“Hayato” lo chiamò, con un tono di supplica.

“Sono qui. Sentimi, sono qui” gemette Hayato. Gridò, mentre Lambo veniva dentro di lui.

Lambo scivolò fuori di lui, Hayato, boccheggiando scivolò su un fianco, sul pavimento e utilizzò la giacca per coprire il piccolo.

< Devo sbrigarmi, per evitare che Lambo bambino sappia cos’è successo >. Utilizzò la sua maglietta per pulire lo sperma, indossò dei boxer e i pantaloni.

“Addio” esalò Lambo di vent’anni nel futuro, scomparve in una nuvoletta di fumo.

Lambo ricomparve, aveva le labbra sporche di latte e vide che Hayato finiva di rivestirsi.

“Che è successo?” chiese.

Gokudera gli posò un bacio sulla testa.

“Il te del futuro mi ha fatto capire che d’ora in poi ti chiamerò ‘Torello’ e non Stupida Mucca, perché sei prezioso per me e per il Decimo” disse.

Lambo gli saltò in braccio.

“Ecco i compiti” disse, restituendo il quaderno.

< Cinque minuti per decidere completamente una nuova vita > pensò Hayato, aveva ancora le labbra arrossate.

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic scritta sul testo della canzone ‘30 Minutes’ dei T.A.T.U. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gaPklI_ps4.


End file.
